The invention relates to a conveyor system for conveying objects, particularly for conveying vehicle bodies, in an immersion treatment system having    a) at least one conveyor carriage which            aa) comprises a chassis supporting at least one load-bearing wheel which can be rotated about an axis of rotation        ab) comprises a mounting device which can be pivoted about a pivot axis and on which at least one object can be mounted;            b) a guide rail along which the at least one load-bearing wheel runs;    c) drive means for moving the conveyor carriage along the guide rail.
The invention moreover relates to an immersion treatment system having    a) at least one immersion tank which can be filled with a treatment fluid in which objects to be treated, particularly vehicle bodies, can be immersed;    b) a conveyor system which can move the objects to be treated towards the immersion tank, into the interior of the immersion tank, out of the immersion tank and away from this latter.
In commercially known systems of this type, such as those which are used in immersion treatment systems for vehicle bodies and are described for example in DE 10 2004 024 614 A1, a plurality of load-bearing wheels are present. The pivot axis of the mounting device is arranged here at a spacing from the load-bearing wheels. The chassis is prevented from tilting perpendicularly to the transport direction about a horizontal axis by corresponding counter wheels which lie against the guide rail from below.
Depending on the position of the mounting device and the object mounted thereon and the forces acting on the chassis, it is possible with this arrangement that at least one of the load-bearing wheels may move somewhat away from its running surface. This reduces the contact pressure of the particular wheel on the running surface, which can become low enough for this wheel to slip, particularly upon starting or braking of the conveyor carriage. This has an adverse effect on the drive power as a whole and particularly the acceleration or braking power.